Realization
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Oneshot Ichigo and Rukia realize something just as Rukia being taken back to the Soul Society.


**A.N.: **I've had this idea in my head for some time now and I thought it was good idea for a one shot. This takes places during Episode 16-17 and a little beyond that (Yes, I only watch the anime. I haven't read the manga yet.). Well anyway, all you Ichiruki fans enjoy.

**Rukia's POV**

I'm sorry Ichigo, but I have to leave. I can't allow my presence to endanger you. I almost wish I didn't have to leave now. There is so much I want to say to you and I know there is still so much of this world I want to experience. But I had no choice but to leave before I get too attached.

As I run down the street, a sudden attack from a Zanpakto makes me stop in my tracks. The attack was from Renji! To some it would look like he tried to harm me. But I believe that missed me on purpose into order to stop me. I notice that my brother is with him. I know now that there is no escape for me.

Uryu showed up claiming that he was just on his way home form buying sewing supplies. Is that really true or did he come looking for fight? Uryu didn't stand a chance. He was injured and could fight back no longer.

But then Ichigo comes along and fights Renji to keep them from taking me away. I can't stand watching Ichigo and Renji fight. I beg for Ichigo to stop and run, but he won't listen. It looks like if they keep it up, Renji will kill Ichigo. But Ichigo is able to turn the tables on Renji, and it seems like Renji is on verge of defeat.

My brother just passes by Ichigo but then Ichigo collapses from what looks like a fatal injury. It looks like Ichigo is dead. Ichigo, why is it now at this time that I realize how much I care about and how much I…he's still alive. Ichigo grabs on to my brother. Even near death he is still determined. But I know that no matter what, Ichigo will die and if he keeps this up, my brother will kill him.

I don't want to see Ichigo die! He deserves the chance to live for a little longer. So I kick his hand to make him let go my brother. "How dare you touch my brother like that?!" So then I agree fallow and my brother and Renji with no resistant so that Ichigo can live a little longer. As the gate back to the Soul Society opens, I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I won't allow them to fall. As soon as the gate is opened I enter it with out looking back. Looking back would make it harder to leave, but I must for Ichigo's sake. This hurts so much, to resist the urge to turn around and say goodbye or tell him how I feel. I want to hold him so badly, but I can't.

I now have to go and face the consequences for giving my powers to you. I don't deserve you. It's my fault this happened to you. If I am executed, which I'm sure I will be, I'll die with the regret of never telling you how I felt. I can hear the gat closing behind me. Why did I have to realize this now and not sooner? I love you Ichigo…

**Ichigo's POV**

Rukia why didn't you tell me this would happen? I'm more than willing to help you. I arrive just in time to see Uryu be struck down. It wasn't long before I learned the name was one of the soul reapers here to take Rukia away, was Renji and the other with him is this guy who has long black hair and wears this scarf. I ignore Rukia pleads not to fight them. I don't care how strong these guys are, I'm not letting them take Rukia away! But it turns out that Renji is a tuff opponent. At the moment things don't look good for me. But I refuse to give up. Even if I'm sliced into a thousand pieces, I refuse to give up. Fortunately I turn the fight around. It looks like I'll defeat this guy.

But then the other guy just walks by me and the next thing I know have this injury in my side. The injury causes me to collapse to the ground. How in the hell did he manage to injure my so quickly? It takes me about a minute to be able to make a move. That guy that struck me said something about Rukia feeling concern towards me is because I remind her of "him". I wonder who this "him" he's talking about is. But now is not the time to think about that. I grab on to the guy with the scarf. I know I'm baldly wounded, but I refuse to give up. I want to at least make one last ditch effort to stop these guys from taking Rukia away. I don't know why, but I don't want her to go. No matter what, I will protect her.

Rukia kicks my hand, causing me to lose my grip on the soul reaper, and yells at me for touching her brother. This jerk here is her brother? Rukia agrees to go with the other two soul reapers. I can tell she's just doing it so her brother won't kill me. I can tell that she wants to cry. The whole time I've know Rukia, I have never seen her cry. But it hurts to see her like that. Why?

Renji and Rukia's brother open the gate back to the Soul Society. Rukia enters the gate with them. I want to call out to her but I can't speak. What's wrong? Why can't I talk? I can't even move. As I watch Rukia leave, I realize that I love her. I know they're gonna kill her. But I can't move or speak. I have to save her. I have to tell her. But it's the gate had closed. I can feel the blood draining from my body. Is this it? I am going to die here? My vision is getting burry. I can't die now! But I can see my chances of survival are slim. I can see someone standing above me. But I can't tell who it is. Everything starting get to get darker…

**xxxxx**

Where am I? How am I still alive? Who's this guy with the bucket hat? I learn that Uryu is alright. How in the hell did he walk away with an injury like that? Then this guy, who I learned is called Urahara, tells me there is a way to save Rukia, but I have to train with him for 10 days. 10 days! By then it may be too late to save Rukia. But this Urahara guy seems to know a lot about the Soul Society. I'm relieved to know that Rukia won't be executed right away.

So for 10 days I trained to become a Soul Reaper again. I even risked becoming a hallow. I just hope the risk will be worth it in the end. Now stand ready to enter the gate into the Soul Society. I'm kind of surprised that Orihime, Chad, and Uryu are joining me on this mission. We're also being lead by this talking cat called Yoruichi. Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

The gate is finally opened and we all rush in. Hang on Rukia. I'm coming for you.

**A.N.: **I always thought that when Rukia was arrested would be a good moment for them to realize that they have feeling for each other. Man, I am such a romance sap… Anyway, please review.


End file.
